


Restless

by itendswithz



Series: 30 prompts challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's karaoke night and Derek's ready to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

“Rrrrestless tonight, cause I wasted the lighhhtttt, between both these timessss, I drew a really bin linneee!”

Derek can’t stop the smile threatening to engulf his face. He can’t believe this is his life now. Two years ago he had nothing but crushing loneliness and a desire to never see the sun again. And now, now he has this: his favorite beta drunkenly serenading his boyfriend. 

Scott is even trying to dance sexily, gyrating his jean-covered hips and running his left hand up the back of his neck while tossing his head backwards. It reeks of inexperience but his musky arousal is mixing with the cloud of happiness the pack has created. It reminds Derek of morning sunlight and his smile is full blown now.

“If I traded it allll! If I gave it alllll away for one thing, just for one thing. If I sooorrted it ouuuut! I knew allll abooouuuut this onething! Wouldn’t that be somethinnnggg,” Scott is nearly crooning now.

Erica’s face is hidden in Boyd’s chest but her body is shaking with silent laughs. Boyd and Jackson are sharing knowing smirks and Isaac has a phone recording what the alpha can only describe as "the best stakeout conversation starter." Derek can admit that his doubts were wrong when Stiles had announced the need for a karaoke night. At least to himself; he is never telling the pack he was wrong. Never. 

The pack is only back for the holiday weekend and Derek didn’t want his beta wondering if spending a night elsewhere would be more fun. But Stiles had been adamant that karaoke was the best pack bonding experience possible. He even spent the whole day grinding special wolfsbane to create ale the pack could drink.

“Dude! Stop smiling. This isn’t funny.” Stiles is facing him now. Eyes big, face flushed with embarrassment.

“You’re right Stiles. This isn’t funny.” Derek deadpans and Stiles sighs. “It’s hilarious! Go Scott! Bring it home!” Derek screams to the wolf on their impromptu stage.

Stiles instantly pouts and fake slaps the alpha's chest. “Dude! Not cool. Not cool.”

“This oonnne thing! Wouldn’t that be somethinnnggg. Stillless, wouldn’t that be sometttthiinng!” Scott sings as the song ends. “Stiiiilllleeess!!!! You are myyyyy Onnneee thhhiiiiinnng!”

The music has faded and Scott is swaying to a beat only he could hear. The pack is clapping and cheering as Scott bows and stumbles off the living room table. Stiles, face beet red now, catches him. 

“Stiles. You really are my one thing.” Scott is nearly too drunk to form the words. He's leaning pretty heavily on the human.

“Isn’t that sweet?” Isaac gushes as he slips an arm around Derek’s waist. “Nobody has ever sung a song for me,” he continues smiling coyly at the alpha. And if that isn’t a challenge than his name isn’t Derek Hale.

“Alright, who’s next?” Jackson says, microphone loose in his hand. 

“I am.” The alpha announces and grabs the mike. The room grows quiet, it's Derek’s first song of the night and the betas aren’t quite sure how to react. “This one’s for you, babe.” Derek smirks as he selects his song. The crowd erupts in jeers as the opening chords begin. In an overly-dramatic falsetto Derek sing, _“You’re on the phone with your girlfriend and she’s upset. She’s going off about something that you said…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Scott is singing "One Thing" by Finger Eleven and Derek is singing "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
